


One-Shot Collection: Legacies

by OphisNightshade



Series: My Collections [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphisNightshade/pseuds/OphisNightshade
Summary: This story is a collection of Legacies one-shots I wrote.In each chapter notes there is a summary and tags that explain the universe of each one-shotThis collection started with me being unable to sleep so please don't expect quick chapters





	1. I Love You (But Im So Tired)

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Josie learned about Merge in Penelope's diary and the school wasn't attacked by Triad
> 
> Tags: Josie has a serious romance with fire, Dark! Josie, Pyromaniac! Josie, but this we already know, not friendly with Lizzie or Alaric, Josie reflecting her relationship with her sister, and getting pissed off with her father, Hope being a angel, Josie deciding to drop the illusion
> 
> Relationships: Penelope Park / Josie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman & Josie Saltzman

_I always knew_  
_ You would be the one to make the worst mistakes_

Josie wonders when things have changed so much

She wonders, since when taking care of Lizzie became an _obligation_ rather than something she _wanted_ to do.

Josie knows it's wrong to feel the way she's feeling, but she can't deny it, not anymore, not after Penelope left, not after finding out about the **_Merge._**

It's sad that her birth mother had died shortly after telling her and Lizzie that they had to stay together and trust each other, just to Josie eventually walk away from her twin.

And while Josie sits in the Library, Penelope's diary in her hands, she tries to calm down.

She tries to stop the fire from burning but she has already become unable

She reads the words written in the diary over and over, the flames in her stomach, veins and muscles threatening to leave her skin.

She's burning, which is ironical considering she usually burns things

_No, it's not fun_  
_ Be the girl who pays for your sins_

When they were children it was so much easier, then she didn't hide, she didn't stay in the _shadows,_ she was _**fire**_ and at that time everyone knew that if they got too close, they would burn themselves.

She changed, forced to change due to the pressure her father put on her, the pressure Lizzie put on her

And she understands, of course she understands, that her father wants her to take care of her sister, prevent her from destroying things, hurting people, hurting herself.

Josie understands that her father relies on her to calm Lizzie in her crisis

But she can't understand how he let her sink so deep until she becomes the shadow of Lizzie, her helper, the calm to her storm, when beneath her skin the fire threatens to _burn_ the _world._

It's a shame to her that she can't help resenting him for that

She squeezes the diary tightly, trying to focus on the words, phantom pain in her lungs.

She was **buried** alive

Lizzie hadn't **noticed**

How, how could she not have noticed? They were twins, they feel each other's pain, how did Lizzie not realize that her lungs were breathless? How did she not realize the desperation she felt? The anguish she felt?

She _comforted_ Lizzie, the night she was _buried_ alive, the night she **_killed_** her birth mother, she comforted Lizzie

Even if all she wanted tonight was to go back to the forest and _burn_ every trace of what happened to her and all the _pain_ she had inside her.

She didn't, and now this pain, which she repressed for so long was _burning_ her

Josie was thankful she didn't have magic of her own, she knew the whole school would be burned if she had

_Can't you see I'm tired of loving you?_

As a child, Josie had almost burned Lizzie once, she knows, her sister had siphoned her mother and Josie had gotten angry and she remembers, of course she remember the satisfaction she felt as she said the spell

**Incendia**

The first spell she had ever done, even though before learning the words and spells she had already played with the fire, _manipulating_ it, _molding_ it to her _will._

She feels sad to remember how she played with her sister, a flamenco dancer dancing in her hand, both she and her twin captivated by her creation.

And she **hates,** with every cell in her body, the way they ended up

Lizzie, a _responsibility_ and she, a _liar_

Josie knows it's both her and her sister's fault the way things ended

When they were little and Lizzie had been diagnosed, things didn't change much, they were still the Saltzman twins who looked after each other through all.

But they began to grow, and as they grew, Josie became more and more a shadow of what she really was.

Gone are the nights Josie created fire dancers for her sister and began the days when she calmed her sister after someone rejected her.

Josie had held back the fire for Lizzie, and that _killed_ her a little every day that followed.

She had stopped burning calmly, putting the flames deep in her stomach, but now those flames had gone wild and were threatening to burn everything around her, and she could no longer control them.

_ **She doesn't want to control them anymore** _

_I just can't accept the things you do_

Josie had told Lizzie that the reason she didn't want Lizzie to know about her crush on Hope was that Lizzie always went after her crushs and she always won.

And a part of it is true, Lizzie always goes after her romantic interests, but she _failed_ to tell Lizzie that the only reason she always lost was that she couldn't _compete_ against her sister.

She always _lost_ because she never **_fought_**

She always walked away, a _fake_ smile that had been on her face for years, on her face, even though her eyes were burning

Penelope was the change, Josie for the first time in a long time **had** something she **truly** wanted

Penelope had _chosen_ her even when Lizzie tried to be friends with the girl when she first arrived at school

And no one can understand how painful it was to Josie when Penelope broke up with her

Josie might not be completely honest when she was with Penelope, the illusion she'd created long ago acting like a second skin, but she could _ease_ her control, she could show some of the real her.

She could show some of the **_darkness_** she kept at seven locks, and she knew that even if she _broke_ free of the illusion, Penelope would accept _her._

But now Penelope is gone, leaving a bomb in the truth of why she broke up with Josie, and she now has to _deal_ with it.

_I can no longer observe_  
_ The mistakes you are making (The sins you have made)_

She gets up from the armchair, diary in hand as she looks at the open books on the table

Each of them with ripped pages, each of these pages being about the Merge

Ripped off by her father to hide something she should have known since childhood

She felt the flames in her stomach burn harder.

_**Betrayal,**_ the flames said

She can't help feeling betrayed, how could he hide it from her?

She who always made Lizzie's wishes even when she was stronger than her sister

And Josie knew that if she continued that way, suppressing her will and desire in favor of Lizzie's, she would truly become Lizzie's control when her sister won the battle, a battle she would not have fought, even if the price of losing it were her life

How can he let her **_sink_** so much?

How could he have let her submit her wishes to Lizzie's, knowing that one day they would fight each other to _survive?_

She knew that if he knew of her thoughts he would say she was being irrational, that he just wanted to keep them safe, that he didn't know how to tell her and Lizzie about it.

But she couldn't forgive him for not telling her

Not when she would have been the one to pay the **_final_** _price_

_I can't be who you want me to be_  
_ I can't be who you want me to be_  
_ I can't be who you want me to be_

She doesn't absorb magic to close the books like she normally would, she leaves them there, open with the torn pages being shown as she leaves the room.

The necklace Hope gave her weighed on her neck

She smiles wryly

It was amazing how easily Lizzie and Hope got along well after they discovered the truth about the fire she caused.

How long until Lizzie falls in love with Hope? How long until Hope fell in love with Lizzie?

She knew it was going to happen, the two were too similar, each with their own problems and burdens.

Lizzie's bipolarity and Hope's problem, which was thinking that everyone she loves will eventually die

And they will die eventually, no one is truly immortal, there is always a loophole, but these deaths were never Hope's fault, it was simply time

Klaus had lived 1000 years, he made too many enemies during this time, enemies that brought death to Hope's family.

Even if The Hollow didn't kill Klaus, eventually the enemies he made would go after him.

Everyone eventually dies, even she

But she didn't want to _die_ at 23

She wouldn't accept it, Josie still wanted too many things to die so soon.

She wanted to travel the world, play her Ukulele on sunny beaches around the world.

She wanted to find out more about her family, more about her coven

She wanted to _create_ new spells, her _legacies_ to the magical world.

She wanted to know more about the **_darkness_** within her, always threatening to _dominate_ her being, Josie desperately wanted to discover the source of this darkness that had accompanied her since she was a child.

She wanted to compose songs, find new addictions

She wanted to go to Belgium and kiss Penelope until they both lose their **_sanity._**

She wanted things so _bad,_ and she got tired of _**denying**_ it

Josie walked in the dark corridors of Salvatore School, the night long ago showing up

She played with the ring now present on her ring finger, a ring she hadn't worn for a long time, a ring that had been hidden in little box in her closet

A beautiful, black ring with carved flame designs, a magical red jewel on its top

The ring Penelope had given her when they were six months together, the smaller girl having a similar carved flames, black but with a purple jewel instead of red, enchanted by Josie to protect Penelope.

It had been so long since she had worn this ring as it marked her as something that _belongs_ to Penelope

But she would no longer run from the truth or from her feelings

She _loved_ Penelope, she would always _love,_ and Hope may have been her _first_ love, but Penelope would be the **_last._**

_They say you don't think about your actions_  
_ But we both know the truth._

She opens the gate that allows her to leave the place she calls home

A spell dancing across her tongue as she absorbs the necklace magic

And then she finds herself in a forest, one she hasn't been to in a long time, one that her mother had brought her on her travels on one of her vacations.

And for the first time in years, she lets herself _**burn**_

No need for a spell, no need for words, the flames come out of her body savagely

And they _consume, **devouring**_ the seemingly unfinished trees around them.

Josie feels her shoulders lighten, the sweet feeling of being finally free hitting her as heavily as a werewolf's _punch._

She sits on the burned floor, the warmth embracing her, as if it was _greeting_ an old friend

She looks into her hands, her skin releasing flames nonstop

Her clothes don't burn, her fire would never damage anything that _belongs_ to her.

Instead of her clothes burning, they also release flames and she knows that if anyone looked at her from afar, they would see an **_Ifrit_**

She breathed the scent of ashes, the sweet burn in her lungs marking her freedom.

Her lungs finally no longer hurting with phantom pain.

And she _burns,_ and **_burns_** and **_burns,_** until all the pain, all the lies, all the illusions, finally leave her.

In the end she is there in the middle of a burned forest, flames continuing to burn in a forest fire

The flames no longer coming out of her, burning the _world_ on their own, these flames marking her _freedom_ permanently in the _world._

And she knew that soon the whole forest would **_die,_** and she should feel guilty about it, but she didn't, she just enjoyed the smell of ashes and the noise of the trees being burned.

She opens eyes that had been closed

Eyes that now shine brightly, with a _mischief_ she hadn't shown for a long time.

She would not _hide_ now

She was **_fire,_** and she would **_burn_** until she could no _longer_ do it

_You never cared about the consequences_  
_ Thinking you're the smartest_

By the time she gets back to school Salvatore was already morning and the students were already permeating the corridors

She walked down the hall, her steps confident and deliberately slow.

And because some reason no student looking at her could understand, none of the students dared approach her, every sense of them _screaming_ that they were in _danger._

And they were unable to understand why they were feeling this way, since Josie was one of the sweetest and kindest people they had ever met, but they felt that way, and none of them were foolish enough not to hear the screaming warning that their senses were giving them

Not that Josie was going to _hurt_ them, she _cared_ too much about the people at school to hurt them, but she could no longer help the **_terrible_** _energy_ she emitted.

When Josie arrived in her room, opening the door quickly, she was soon approached by Lizzie and Alaric.

-"Where were you?" - They said

She raised an eyebrow at them.

-"Library"-

Lizzie snorted in disbelief and said bluntly

\- "This was the first place I went to check when I woke up and I didn't see you in class" - She rolled her eyes - "All I saw there were books with _torn_ pages" -

Josie looked at her father, who looked worried

\- "I wonder who _ripped_ these pages" - She said looking straight into her father's eyes

The worry on her father's face intensified.

Lizzie spoke, not seeing the tension between her sister and her father.

\- "Who cares about torn pages, where were you?" - Lizzie looked at the diary in her hand - "And what is _this?"_

Josie turned away from her father and sister, taking her wallet from the dresser, why had she left school without it?

Oh, yes, she was **_burning_** from the inside out

\- "Burning a forest" - She finally turned to her father and sister saying - "And 'this' is Penelope's diary" -

Her father and sister spoke at the same time

\- "Burning a forest!!?" - - "She-Devil's diary!!!?" -

Josie rolls her eyes, of course Lizzie doesn't care that she's _erased_ (is in the process of _erasing?)_ A forest from the world.

Lizzie approached her trying to get the diary

\- "Where did you find Satan's diary?" -

Josie turned away from Lizzie, the diary firmly in her grip.

\- "I didn't 'find' the diary, Penelope gave it to me before she left" -

Lizzie looked at her incredulously.

\- "And you didn't show me? I know we're in a fight, but this is the diary of the girl who broke your heart" -

'-_"I would have destroyed her heart eventually if she hadn't broken mine."-'_ Josie thought

\- "It's terrible to have something _hidden_ from you isn't it?" - She pins both

Alaric looks at Josie seriously, extreme concern in his eyes

\- "And what does that mean?" - he asks

Lizzie snorts and rolls her eyes

\- "She's angry that I didn't tell her that She-Devil was leaving" -

Josie smiles sadly

\- "If it was just that" -

Lizzie frowns

-"What are you talking about"-

Josie looks into her father's eyes, resentment shining in her dark eyes

'-"_How could he hide this?"-'_

\- "I'm talking about the **_Merge,_** Lizzie, something very important that our father for some reason found smart to hide from us" -

Aleric's face quivering, fear and worry clear in his eyes.

Lizzie doesn't look impressed

-"And what would that be?"-

Josie opens the bedroom door

\- "Ask Daddy" - Alaric tries to stop her from leaving the room- "Maybe he'll tell you why he decided to hide the fact that you and I would have to _kill_ each other" -

She closes the door behind her, hearing a muffled scream of her name being called by her father.

_Oh, haven't you noticed yet?_  
_ You are the cause of all problems_

Josie was sitting under a tree touching her Ukelele when they found her

Surprisingly it was neither her father nor her sister who found her

It was Hope

The redhead said nothing, just sat beside her leaning against the tree

And they stayed like that for a while, Josie singing and playing and Hope enjoying the brunette's voice

Hope remained silent, waiting for the brunette to speak when she was ready.

Josie stopped playing

-"You know" -she stated, sure that either her father or Lizzie had told the blue-eyed girl.

Hope stared at her with sad eyes.

\- "Your sister freaked out when she found out, I helped calm her and your father had to tell me the truth" -

Josie smirked

\- "I don't think I can blame her for freaking out this time" -

Hope didn't scold her for attacking her sister, she just quietly asked

-"How did you find out?"-

\- "Penelope, she found out what would happen and broke up with me to make me become independent of Lizzie, when she left, she left her diary with me, telling me to look for something called 'Merge', saying that I would understand the reason to everything that she had done "-

Hope didn't know what to say, how do you comfort someone who found out they had to _kill_ their own sister? How do you comfort someone who found out that someone she loves has become a _villain_ just to help her?

So instead of comforting Josie she says

\- "I spoke to Aunt Freya, she said it's a curse, placed on the Gemini clan centuries ago, she didn't find out who put the curse on her clan, or why it was created, she doesn't even know the right year the curse was placed, only it's old, very old "-

Josie lets out a _**sad,**_ dry laugh

\- "I figured it would be something like that" -

_And I can no longer observe_  
_ The mistakes you are making (Nonstop)_

Josie goes back to her room after talking to Hope and she is happy to realize that Lizzie is not there, her sister's presence would only make things harder.

She absorbs magic from the bookcase, opening her closet and floating some of her clothes in a suitcase.

She picks up her essentials from the bedroom, storing everything in the suitcase

And she reflects on what she was about to do

It was _reckless,_ extremely **_reckless,_** but she can't stop herself from doing that.

She couldn't stay at Salvatore school anymore, she couldn't stay near Lizzie or her father anymore

She needed to get away from it all, have time for herself and think

But there was something she needed more than anything, and she would never be denied access to it again.

She finishes picking up and leaves school, a car already waiting for her outside

She greets the driver, and when he asks his fate, she says

\- "Airport, please" -

And as the car moves toward the airport she picks up her cell phone and calls her mom, sucking in some of the magic of the ring and muting the back of the car so the driver wouldn't hear her.

And when her mother responds, having already been contacted by her father, informing her that their girls knew about Merge, Josie says it all.

She talks about _lying_ all her life, she talks about Lizzie becoming her _responsibility,_ she talks about wanting to **_burn_** the world, she talks about _burning_ an entire forest, although she doesn't even know the name of the forest, she talks about Hope and she say everything that has been stuck in her chest for so long that she thought she would **_never_** speak about

But mostly she talks about going to an airport where she would take a flight to _Belgium_

There she would fly to **_Penelope,_** the person she _wanted_ the most in the world, her **_last_** love

And although her mother was hesitant about all of this, although her mother thinks she should talk to her sister about the _Merge,_ she also understands that Josie needs time, she understands that Josie needs to go after her love, so she agrees, saying she'd pick her up at the airport when the plane lands

When she arrives at the airport, she uses magic to charm people so that they perceive her as of legal age.

And when Josie sits on the airplane seat, she sighs with relief as she plays with the ring on her finger.

She was finally _free,_ yes she would meet her mother to figure out what Josie would do from now on, since she no longer wanted to stay in Mystic Falls, but she could do what she wanted now.

Be it _burn_ an entire forest  
Be it fooling people into thinking she are of legal age  
Or go after Penelope no matter what people think

She could finally be her, with no one holding her back, and she would never let anyone take her _freedom_ away over again.

_I can't be who you want me to be_  
_ I can't be who you want me to be_  
_ I can't be who you want me to be_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm brazilian so im sorry for any grammar mistakes
> 
> The song in the middle is one that I wrote its name is: Tired
> 
> I always knew  
You would be the one to make the worst mistakes  
No it's not fun  
Be the girl who pays for your sins
> 
> Can't you see I'm tired of loving you?  
I just can't accept the things you do
> 
> I can no longer observe  
The mistakes you are making (The sins you have made)
> 
> I can't be who you want me to be  
I can't be who you want me to be  
I can't be who you want me to be
> 
> They say you don't think about your actions  
But we both know the truth.  
You never cared about the consequences  
Thinking you're the smartest
> 
> Oh, haven't you noticed yet?  
You are the cause of all problems
> 
> And I can no longer observe  
The mistakes you are making (Nonstop)
> 
> I can't be who you want me to be  
I can't be who you want me to be  
I can't be who you want me to be
> 
> I changed, not being able to continue the same  
But you seem stuck in time  
Put it on your head  
We're not kids anymore, it's time to grow up
> 
> You are the cause of all problems  
That I have to solve
> 
> You are the cause of all sins  
That I had to commit
> 
> So tired of paying for your mistakes  
When you are clearly not sorry for what you have done


	2. "Best" and "Worst" part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monster walks through the halls of the school, showing students the worst versions of themselves ... that's what they thought was happening.
> 
> Poor them, they weren't ready
> 
> Psychological / Alter-Ego / A little of terror? / Cited Character Death / A lot of fire / Apocalypse / Anger / Pain / Monster / Heretic / Death / I don't know if I will continue this

Josie should have realized something was wrong, she should have been able to read between the lines.  
  
It started small, the lights going out in the hallway, little objects moving on their own, kids tripping in the air  
  
Why should she suspect of such things? She was in a school for supernatural kids, things like that happened all the time  
  
But those little things got bigger and soon the sound of furniture being dragged could be heard, kids coming up with bruises they swore they didn't see happen, teens and adults having massive nightmares, even she was having nightmares she couldn't understand.  
  
Worst of all?  
  
The fact that everyone who commented on the nightmares said the same thing  
  
\- "I saw the worst version of myself" -  
  
Josie unfortunately also saw the so-called worst version of herself  
  
And she can certainly say that her "bad" version wasn't someone she wanted to fight or face.  
  
What other impression could she should had of her alter ego when the first thing she saw in her nightmare was a world on fire? What was she supposed to do when she saw a woman sitting on a black throne in the midst of this burnt out world? What reaction should she have when the woman, who looked exactly like her, looked at her with red eyes, flames dancing in her pupils?  
  
Josie even without asking, knew that version of her had burned the world  
  
And she hated it, hated, and was disgusted with herself when the satisfaction of seeing flames burning all around her rose in her chest.  
  
Josie staggered closer to her clone.  
  
Watching the woman's cold features, countering the fire in her eyes  
  
She had to admire the woman's clothes, a different version of her school clothes, black embroidered with red, stylized and elegant easily proclaiming 'I am better than you' to the beholder  
  
She looked at the alter ego's legs, black stockings covering the full length of her skirt to the shin, where black heeled boots covered her feet.  
  
She couldn't help thinking that her copy was extra, especially with the golden claws adorning her nails.  
  
Josie opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by an emotionless voice  
  
** -"Why are you here**?"-  
  
She felt the voice echo through her bones, magic impregnated with the sound.  
  
She didn't understand why her voice was like this, she should be Josie's worst version, but Josie has no magic of her own, so how could she feel magic radiating madly from the woman?  
  
\- "I didn't want to be here, something brought me to this nightmare"-  
  
Fun shone in the eyes of the woman sitting on the throne  
  
\- "**Oh? Do you think this is a mere nightmare?" -**  
  
Josie swallowed hard.  
  
\- "Everyone is having nightmares at school, nightmares where they have to face the _'worst'_ version of themselves" -  
  
The red-eyed woman laughed softly  
  
Josie felt the back of her neck prickle, her heart pounding.  
  
Why was she so nervous?  
  
Her alter ego supported her cheek with the fist  
  
\- "**The _'worst'_ version of yourself huh**? - A smile of amusement." **You assume I'm the worst version of you.** "She narrowed her eyes." **But what makes you think it's the best version of me? "**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the english errors


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe we'll meet again, when we are slightly older and our minds less hectic, and i'll be right for you and you'll be right for me. But right now, i am chaos to your thoughts and you're poison to my heart"

**I dont want to go _(but it is for the best)_**

Some things can't be avoided no matter how hard we try, time has always been a bitch and never let anyone escape their troubles.  
  
Penelope hates with all her power (And she has a lot of it) the position she was in  
  
She was the villain of the story.  
  
Not only was she the villain in her own story, but also a villain in the story of the woman she loves, which is ridiculous considering that Josie was a pyromaniac in the closet and although she was always helping people, she also had no problem hurting them  
  
(Even though she looks magnificent with her hair short, it was still a poor victim!)  
  
The worst part about being the villain?  
  
Penelope can only blame herself  
  
(And Josie, because no matter how much Penelope loves pyromaniac, she knows her lover has serious problems.)  
  
Penelope could be in Josie's arms right now, _kissing_ her, _complimenting_ her, _worshiping_ her  
  
But she had to come up with a damn plan to make Josie more independent.  
  
That didn't work and inadvertently made Josie _sink_ deeper into the rabbit hole she kept hiding in.  
  
Why did she have to be so stupid and break up with the woman she loved?  
  
She should have found another way to separate the brunette from the blonde twin, she knows she could have done it in different ways.  
  
So why did she stick with this horrible plan?  
  
(She knows why, but admitting would only hurt her even more)  
  
_ 'This is for the best_' - She kept repeating in her mind, her heart in an agony that would never be truly expressed.  
  
That was the cruel truth, leaving is the best choice she can make now, maybe if she hadn't broke up with the siphon this would be different, she could stand in the pyromaniac side helping her face the demons that _lurked_ inside her  
  
But now it was too late, she was already broke up with her and no matter how powerful Penelope is, she can't go back in time  
  
She smiled wryly  
  
If she could go back in time ... would she have stopped herself from falling in love with the brunette?  
  
She knew the answer was a screaming **_no,_** because no matter what pain her heart is feeling right now, the best memories she ever had, she had while she was with Josie  
  
And even if she could go back to the past and warn her past version to not falling in love with the brunette, Penelope knew that it wouldn't matter, Josie would look at her with those beautiful dark eyes of hers, a mess of indecipherable feelings present in them, and Penelope would be _lost._  
  
Penelope always got lost in Josie's eyes, even after meeting her for a long time, she was never truly able to understand the emotions in the dark eyes, the secrets that those eyes hid were so many that Penelope simply sank into them, _trapped_  
  
Countless times while lying in her bed at Salvatore School, Josie and she had just stared at each other, memorizing each other's faces, mapping them out.  
  
(They never did that in Josie's room, not wanting to be interrupted by Lizzie)  
  
But she was always able to recognize an emotion in Josie's eyes as the pyromaniac looked at her.  
  
**_Love_**  
  
A _possessive, greedy_ love that seemed endless  
  
Her lips lifted a little.  
  
How many times had she seen Josie hurt someone who had blatantly flirted with her in front of her?  
  
The Pyromaniac had of course always been discreet about it, never leaving evidence or showing that she was jealous of people flirting with Penelope, so even if people suspected the brunette, that suspicion was quickly erased due to Josie's eternal illusion of good girl  
  
Penelope was not a normal person and knew her girlfriend well enough not to notice the girl's hidden _joy_ after the people who flirted with her got hurt.  
  
(She was completely shocked when she first realized this, at that time not having much idea of the pent-up darkness in the pyromaniac)  
  
It was amazing that Josie had really repressed her jealousy until Penelope almost left MG bite her, and that Josie didn't really hurt the boy.  
  
(But she hurt her hair !!)  
  
In hindsight she really should have been prepared for her ex's reaction  
  
(It's not her fault she didn't expect Josie to actually set her on **_fire!)_**  
  
She suppressed a shiver that crept up her spine, although Penelope hadn't shown it, the fire had really hurt her arm and she had to use several spells so no one would notice.  
  
She finally understood the pain of those who flirted with her and she was unable to feel no pity and a little regret, she really should have stopped people from flirting with her when she realized what Josie was doing.  
  
(Or have stopped Josie!)  
  
She shouldn't have been charmed by how hot her girlfriend looked when she did it, or how dominant Josie could be in bed after being jealous.  
  
(For someone who looks so fragile, she can really hit someone on the wall hard)  
  
She really should stop blaming herself for this, it's not like she could do anything about it now  
  
Penelope put her last outfit in her suitcase and smiled bittersweet as she looked into her room  
  
She was really leaving  
  
Her gaze fell on a photo on the countertop and she slowly approached, taking the picture gently on her hands.  
  
It was a picture of her and Josie sitting on a sheet lying in the woods  
  
Penelope can't help but smile at the memory  
  
The pyromaniac had surprised her at night, waking her up after the permitted time and pulling her into the woods  
  
Penelope clearly remembers how confused and shocked she was at the time, after all her girlfriend, the girl who was known as the "Good Twin" was really breaking the rules imposed by her father and was even more shocked when her girlfriend actually took her into the forest  
  
And if she was shocked by these things ... she almost had a heart attack when she saw a clearing, a sheet lying on the floor, lit with candles and little balls of light made with magic.  
  
Her girlfriend had prepared a surprise date for her, and although they weren't old enough, she had actually prepared wine and truffles for them to eat.  
  
(Not that her age ever limited her to doing anything)  
  
They made _love_ for the first time that night and she could never regret it even if she was sore and had a hangover the next day.  
  
She came out of her memories, putting the image in her suitcase, unable to leave it behind  
  
She closed her suitcase, sighing lightly and quickly leaving her room.  
  
#÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷#  
  
\- "Penelope, don't go" -  
  
She cruelly listened to the woman she loves say it and gods she wanted, Penelope really wanted to stay  
  
But she can't ...  
  
\- "You know, for weeks I've been waiting for you to give me... _one_ reason to stay" -  
  
She hoped, she really hoped the taller woman would give her a reason to stay, a _single_ reason  
  
And she almost had one in the unicorn incident when Josie actively sought her out and kissed her  
  
But today ... today the pyromaniac again proved to her that she couldn't stay and with the things she saw in the last few weeks, she can't stand anymore  
  
\- "Instead you gave me _hundreds_ of reasons to go" - She approached the brunette - "Losing on purpose, always placing second" - She hesitated slightly, her heart aching as she said - "My heart can't take it and I will not stand and watch what will happen to you "-  
  
She couldn't watch it, she couldn't see Josie continue to put herself second, repressing who she really is for her sister's sake.  
  
(And for Josie's own sake, because Penelope knows Josie is **_terrified_** of herself)  
  
She couldn't stand the pain of seeing the pyromaniac slowly walking to her _death,_ knowing the brunette would sacrifice herself for the blonde twin  
  
She watched the confusion on her love face and felt her heart suffer.  
  
The brunette didn't even know she was walking to her death  
  
\- "What are you talking about?" - The taller woman spoke  
  
Penelope said nothing, simply bowing her head in resignation and taking her journal from a purse.  
  
-"Do you know the pens I was using to spy?" - She sighed- "This ... records all of it"-  
  
She patted the diary lightly  
  
\- "That's where it's cataloged what everyone hides at Salvatore School" - She wet her lips and said seriously - "And I want you to read what your father wrote about something called the **"Merge"**  
  
Josie shook her head in confusion.  
  
-"I dont understand"-  
  
She handed the diary to the brunette  
  
\- "But you will" -  
  
Penelope watched her love hold the diary, perplexed, sadness on her face and approached  
  
-"One day..."- She put her hands on Josie's face, caressing it lightly-" you will understand why i did everything i did"- The words came out of her mouth with difficulty, her heart begging for mercy  
  
She knew that one day the pyromanic would understand, she always understood Penelope's actions, but this time, Penelope knew Josie would be slow to understand.  
  
Tears appeared in Josie's eyes, threatening to fall and Penelope wiped them lightly, her own tears threatening to fall.  
  
She didn't want to do this ... why is she doing this?  
  
Isn't it better to simply stand by the brunette side while they still have time?  
  
Her heart says **yes,** but her mind knows better  
  
Staying would only cause further _chaos_ in Josie's mind and only make her own heart cruelly bleed more.  
  
She put her forehead in Josie's, enjoying being close to her for what could be the last time they saw each other.  
  
_ -'I love you, I love you, I love you, please forgive me_'- She repeated in her thoughts-_ 'I wish it wasn't like this, but the current 'I' is not able to continue by your side'-_  
  
Her heart quivered, begging her not to continue with her actions.  
  
She kissed the woman she knew was the love of her _life_ and she knew it was a goodbye  
  
One last kiss before she left, taking her broken and shattered heart with her.  
  
She kissed the brunette tenderly, trying to convey the love she felt and how sad she was feeling about leave.  
  
Josie pulled away from her slowly, meeting her forehead with Penelope's.  
  
Penelope lightly rubbed her forehead with Josie's, moving to hug the girl in a whisper.  
  
**\- "I love you Jojo" -**  
  
She broke away from the taller woman, knowing that no matter how much she wanted to be with the woman, she couldn't  
  
She couldn't stand it.  
  
**\- “I love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart**.” -  
  
She said, quoting what Josie had previously told her  
  
And Penelope knew, of course, that she was selfish, but she could never be selfish with Josie, she would always sacrifice herself for the other and put her first.  
  
(Ironic considering she criticizes Josie for doing the same for Lizzie)  
  
A tear fell on Josie's cheek, but Penelope didn't wipe it away, turning around, grabbing her bag and leaving.  
  
The gods know how much she wanted to wipe that tear, hug the brunette and say that everything would be fine, that they would be fine, that she would be fine.  
  
But she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted it, it was better for both of them if she left.  
  
The current Josie was _poison_ to Penelope's heart, a poison she _gladly_ took for so long that it was now slowly killing her.  
  
(It was amazing indeed, that Lizzie called her Satan, but it was Josie who provoked the darkness in her)  
  
Penelope felt like her body was missing pieces, parts of her she lost trying to make her love be herself.  
  
She should have known she wasn't what Josie needed to be independent.  
  
No, having Penelope in her life only caused _chaos_ in Josie's head, constantly making the _real_ her and the _fake_ her fight in her mind.  
  
The current they weren't right for each other.  
  
So as her counterpart waited for Ulysses, she would wait for Josie, no matter how long it took them to meet again.  
  
And maybe, just maybe, when they meet again they'd be right for each other, being neither **chaos** nor **poison** to each other.


	4. Hidden Monster (Maybe Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He saw the darkness in her beauty. She saw the beauty in his darkness"
> 
> Tags: Maybe eventual Kai/Josie romance, Cannibalism, RIP Sizzie, A lot of death, Death, burning people, OCC in gen, OCC!Josie, OCC!Kai, Kids are dying here, its kinda very dark, sorry

** _"He saw the darkness in her beauty. She saw the beauty in his darkness"_ **

It wasn't supposed to happen like this ... They should never have met, he was a prisoner and she was the creator of his prison

Kai Parker was the sociopath who killed her biological mother and chased her and her sister while trying to kill them both

And yet ... She can't deny the connection she felt with him from the moment she saw him in that horrible prison she created

She couldn't deny the beauty in his darkness, nor could she deny how ecstatic she was to see him perceive the darkness in her.

Oh ... His malicious smile was glorious, _**cruel,**_ but _glorious_

She should have been terrified when he captured her and her sister, the children and teenagers that her father had sent to the horrible prison world begging for their blood

Wanting justice and revenge ... Fools those insisted on differentiating justice from revenge, because in the end Revenge is just another form of Justice

Pff ... Her uncle's surprised face when she said those words to him while her arms were wrapped around her back was priceless

Her sister's strange expression of disbelief also didn't help to prevent a laugh from coming out of her lips as the various trapped creatures watched her with judgment in their eyes.

Kai surprisingly didn't kill her right away, first asking if she remembered him

It was almost interesting to see his face become disappointed before a sly smile returned to his handsome face as he asked.

\- So ... Which one of you wants to die first? -

She should have been terrified, her sister sure was, even though she tried to keep an illusion of bravery in her face as she said

\- Sorry Voldemort, but I am not Harry Potter to die willingly, can you please skip the battle between heroes and villains and kill yourself already? -

The blonde teenager's eyes were sparkling as she uttered the words of challenge, her mind running while thinking ways to get out of the situation she was trapped in.

It was no surprise when Kai laughed as the supernatural beings around them snarled at the blonde, wanting to tear her body apart.

\- You must be _Elizabeth_ \- His cruel smile got bigger as he spoke - Your friend Sebastian talked a lot about you while I tortured him and made him scream

Josie watched the horror grow on her sister's face as she went pale and asked angrily

\- _You-_ **_What did you do? -_**

Josie watched the people around her as the supernatural beings moved uncomfortably as long as Kai's smile never left his face

\- There are many people here and it is difficult to find food for everyone - He got up from the strange throne where he sat - And well ... the wolves were hungry and there was a beautiful vampire who refused to listen to my orders available as _food-_

He stroked Lizzie's head as he continued to speak, her sister's face in despair as tears pooled in her eyes

\- Don't worry my beautiful niece, his life didn't last long while the wolves **feast** on him - He reassured her - When he resurrects in a few hours his body will be put to use **again**

Tears fell from her sister's eyes as she struggled in the chains that bound her

\- I _will_ kill you - She said getting away from his hand angrily - I swear I will kill you your damn **monster-**

He laughed happily

\- Ah, my dear niece, did you forget? You are also a monster - He snapped his fingers while making a sword appear in his hand - A **_witch_** to be more precise

Josie shifted uncomfortably when she saw the sword in the man's hand, the point of its blade near her sister's throat.

She bit her lip, trying to find a way to save her sister's life

"_Weak ... You are too weak to save her_" - A voice whispered in her mind

Her tooth penetrated her lip, drawing blood as she tried to ignore the voice that had plagued her since she was a child.

She ignored the taste of blood in her mouth while trying to concentrate on finding a way out for her sister.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, its rhythm erratic while her body was on alert.

"_Don't you see that your effort is useless? You don't have the power to save her, you don't have the power to save anyone, having foolishly given up of your power in exchange for the feeling of being a good person ... Pff .. We both know the truth, there is nothing good about you ... "_

"**_Shut up_**" - She snarled in her own mind, her fingers curling into tight fists as she watched the sword in Kai's hand slide down her sister's cheek, forming a small line of blood

Her sister continued to try to break the chains, her body struggling uselessly as she hissed in pain due to the cut on her face.

Heat ran through Josie's veins, a strange fury making her heart beat slowly, its rhythm calming down

She clenched her teeth ... The bastard hurt something that **_belongs_** to her ... How _dare_ he do that?

Her nails penetrated her skin while the scent of her blood was felt by the vampires and werewolves in the room

Kai froze momentarily, stopping looking at Lizzie and looking away to his other niece.

Black eyes greeted him, Josie's pupil seeming to merge with her iris

His face showed surprise for a second as he felt something strange in the teenager

"_He must die, you agree with me don't you? He hurt her, but she belongs to us and only we are allowed to hurt her ... He must pay for his insolence"_

Her sclera began to darken, the monster's whisper in her head making her slowly lose the measly control she held over herself

She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to contain the strange fury running through her veins.

**"** _**Quiet.** Shut up, I need to think"_

"_Silly girl, what is there to think about? The necessary power is in our veins, you just need to accept it"_

Her veins seemed to catch _**fire,**_ burning in the most pleasant way, a hidden power begging to be used while Josie desperately tried not to give in to _temptation._

She thought of her father, disappointed every time he realized she did black magic, disappointed every time she hurt someone, disappointed every time he caught a glimpse of her true nature

She was a _monster,_ Josie knew that, but at least she always tried not to be one, always using her family as an anchor that kept her being a good person

She always managed to control herself, even though she sometimes let some of her darkness leak out of her tight control.

Then why? Why was it being so hard to contain herself in this moment?

Kai watched puzzled as an aura of _**darkness**_ appeared and entered his niece, her veins changing color and becoming **black**

The creatures in the room squirmed, all of them feeling a _chill_ down their spine but unable to understand why they were feeling that way.

Unable to see _**black**_ magic permeating the room like _oxygen_

Lizzie watched in horror as that **_darkness_** slowly entered her sister's body and she knew, she was sure that the damn sand clock had _broken_ and that now her sister would suffer because of it

Josie's eyes opened, her sclera dark and her iris looking like it was on fire as she spoke ...

\- _**Amplectere natos Dei est ignis**_ \- The sound came out blurry, not one but _two_ voices speaking, one human and one _not_

Kai had to deflect his body quickly as cruel flames came out of his niece's body, consuming everything they touched

Josie's head went down as she heard the screams around her, werewolves, witches and vampires being burned by her flames

A strange smile came over her face, it wasn't cruel or malicious, it was just ... **_fun?_**

Lizzie watched her surroundings as she stood motionless, an expression of despair on her face. Her stomach turned as she watched the people around her being burned alive

\- Someone save me!! Please! - A child screamed while burning, his age being no more than 10 years

Lizzie couldn't help it, her stomach churned as she lowered her head and vomited as she heard the terrible screams around her

She only noticed the flames approaching her when she felt one of her arms being burned by the horrendous fire

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai hurriedly left the Salvatore Mansion, watching as the mansion caught fire, small ashes beginning to fall to the ground.

He watched as vampires and werewolves quickly left the Mansion, some of the teenagers with body parts on fire as they desperately tried to escape from the monster that burned their skins

His body tingled with a strange sensation, chills running down his spine

What kind of **_monster_** had just woken up?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josie was in paradise ... that was the only explanation she could find to describe the scene she was watching

The flames ... _the flames were so damn **beautiful**_

She watched in captivity as the flames _devoured_ another person's screams, completely _consuming_ the being who dared to try to escape the **fire.**

The crackling sound of the fire dominated her hearing, clouding the cries and calls for help from the creatures around her

Josie found herself frozen, unable to move as she watched people around her be reduced to ashes

The smile on her face remained there until the end, when the flames finally died

A pity that she didn't realize that one of the people she was so captivated to watch burning was her sister ... really a pity, maybe that would stop her from becoming the _**monster**_ she tried so hard not to become  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter... I dont remember the number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Someone i loved once give me a box full of darkness. It took me years to understand that this too, was a gift"

"_**Someone i loved once give me a box full of darkness. It took me years to understand that this too, was a gift"**_

Josie stared at her sister, the blonde having no idea that next to her was the worst monster she had ever encountered in her short and miserable life.

Josie's completely black eyes adjusted, her sclera turning white while her iris remained black. The black veins on her face gradually faded, leaving no evidence that they were ever on her face

Josie lay on her side, never taking her eyes off her sister

She didn't understand what she was feeling, her emotions that were once uncontrollable, were now calm, retained and controlled

This was not necessarily a good thing, yes, her thoughts were now completely free from emotional interference, allowing her to analyze everything from an entirely rational point of view, but it also changed her in an extreme way

And although other people didn't notice, all she could feel now was indifference

Things stopped mattering

Lizzie was dying, and she didn't care, her sister's life meant little to her, and it doesn't matter that she knew, rationally, that it was just an effect of Black Magic, and that she really cared about the blonde, Josie didn't could do enough effort to care about her sister

In a way, she found Lizzie pathetic, after all, all she did was feel 1% of the Black Magic inside Josie and she almost lost her mind

How could she not find Lizzie pathetic?

Josie could not consider the girl a threat, she knew that no matter what happened, she would win The Merge

Honestly she thought it would have been more merciful to have let Lizzie die and become a Heretic, at least so the blonde wouldn't be absorbed by Josie

The Dark Witch rose from the bed, her movements silent and calculated as she went to her closet and grabbed a skirt and blouse

She took off the pajamas she was wearing, slowly putting on the clothes she chose

Josie looked at herself in the mirror, enjoying her choice of clothes, a black skirt that ended in the middle of her thighs, that started on top of her navel and a black top adorned with red that ended on top of her navel, leaving a small layer of skin to view

A strange smile appeared on her face, it was not happy, sad or malicious, that smile ... if someone saw it, that person would not be able to understand the emotion shown in Josie's expression

Honestly, even Josie didn't know the emotion that smile conveyed

She drained magic from the walls while whispering a silent spell, she looked at the wall, and hand reached out looking for the darkness of the shadows

She walked slowly to the wall, the smile that never left her face widening as her body disappeared into the shadows  
____________________________________________________

The shadows in the room danced and writhed in the room where Kai died, in an excitement that none would ever see, unaware of the witch who emerged from the dancing shadows, her iris being the deepest dark, she scanned the room coldly, noting what nobody else noticed

A frustrated sigh came out of her mouth before she picked up a chipped piece of wood from the floor and cut into her palm.

Blood dripped onto the floor of the room while the Dark Witch murmured spells that were only heard by her

The blood continued to fall from her hand as the blood on the floor writhed and slowly took shape

Josie watched the blood take shape with interest, it was the first time she did that spell so she was curious to know what shape the blood would take

She muttered another silent spell, finally closing the wound on her hand

On the ground, where blood was once writhing, now a red snake crawled, leaving a trail of blood where its little body passed

Josie watched the snake with interest, gently ordering

\- Find who else has the blood we share-

The snake squirmed, crawling as it hissed sharply

Josie followed the snake, her steps silent as the dead

The snake stopped, hissing loudly and sharply beside a pillar

Josie approached the pillar watching small drops of half-dried blood staining the white of the pillar

\- Take me to him, take me to the owner of this blood-

The snake hissed, its tongue reaching out to clean the blood that stained the white paint from the pillar

The snake squirmed, its body suddenly turning towards the shed door

Josie followed the snake again, her steps fast now as she tried to follow the creature created from her blood

She noticed, not at all surprised, that the snake was taking her to the Salvatore School gate, instead of taking her to the forests, where her father had said he buried Kai's body.

The snake slid between the metal gaps in the gate

Josie muttered another spell, quickly jumping over the gate, knowing that her father had asked a witch to put a spell on the gate that would alert him if the gate was opened

She landed on the floor with a thump, her feet moving quickly to keep up with the blood snake that grew smaller with each passing second.

It was only when Josie arrived at the Mystic Grill that the snake finally vanished, the trail of blood she had left while crawling fading with her.

Josie sighed, knowing that there was not enough blood from her on the snake for the animal to continue to exist

She was surprised that it had lasted long enough to take her to the Mystic Grill

Well, those things didn't matter, the snake had helped Josie to confirm what was obvious in her mind

Kai Parker was still _alive._  
____________________________________________________

When Lizzie finally woke up, Josie was beside her on the bed, a book of black magic that she had borrowed from Hope's room in her hand.

\- Good morning, I hope you had a good night's sleep? -

She asked without taking her eyes off the book

Lizzie groaned comfortably on the pillow, not wanting to leave

\- Why? Why don't we get out of that damn prison world on a Saturday ?? -

Josie shrugged, finally looking at her sister as she spoke

\- It's not like it matters, it's already 12:00 -

Lizzie sat on the bed suddenly

\- What!?? -

Josie just raised an eyebrow at her sister

\- I was chased, threatened with torture, manipulated, turned into a bad version of me, and you still want me to wake up early to go to school? -

Lizzie just made a "When you talk like that" face and buried her face in the pillow again, not noticing the fact that her sister was fully dressed

**Knock Knock**

Josie heard the hesitant knock on the door

Lizzie moaned, trying to bury herself further into the pillow

A touch of amusement came into Josie's eyes as she stood up and heard her sister grumble.

Although most people thought Lizzie was a person in the morning because of the way she acted in the first class, it was actually the other way around, the blonde girl always set her alarm clock for 30 minutes before she really needed to wake up just to get out from the bed

Josie opened her bedroom door, only to find Hope with her hand raised to knock on the door again

Josie smiled softly, her mask coming back in full force

\- Hey - Josie said, going through the door and closing it

\- He- Hey - Hope said hesitantly - How are you? I was worried when I didn't see you or your sister in class -

Josie leaned against the door behind her, sighing heavily

\- I'll be fine, I'm more worried about Lizzie -

Hope's face showed her concern

\- Why? What happened? -

Josie hesitated slightly before speaking

\- You better ask Lizzie, Hope -

Hope's eyes filled with concern and doubt but she didn't press Josie looking for answers

\- You're probably right -

That was all she said before Landon came and said

\- Hey, sorry to interrupt you two but, Josie your dad is calling you -

Josie looked at Hope with a soft smile before speaking

\- I better go see what he wants, but thanks for worrying -

Hope smiled sheepishly

\- Always -

Josie gave Landon a half smile and started walking to the Headmaster's office

She watched students with disinterest, teenagers and children, having little or no idea what had happened to the Saltzman family

Those with a little notion stared at her openly, and some even stopped her on her way to ask what had happened

She felt like rolling her eyes at the ignorance of people who studied at the Salvatore School

Rather than asking and being gently denied by her, wasn't it easier to use a spell?

1/3 of this school were witches, it is not very difficult for any of these witches to be able to use a spell to spy on the conversation she will have with her father, but no, they had to ask

**KNOCK KNOCK**

She knocked on the door before entering

And there he was, Alaric Saltzman, sitting in a chair that he didn't deserve ... Seriously, who gave him permission to sit in the Principal's chair when he was "banned" from Salvatore School after what he did?

\- Called me? -

She was short, not wanting to deal with Father-Daughter conversations

Alaric Salzman was her father ... Sometimes she wished he wasn't and now, after discovering that he used the prison world that she and Lizzie had created to arrest teenagers together with their uncle, she didn't know how to forgive him

How can he be so foolish? Did he think his actions would have no consequences? That the fact that he sent teenagers to an eternal prison world would be hidden forever?

Her father was a liar, and she was already tired of his non stopping bullshit

Alaric shifted in his chair, looking directly at his daughter

\- Yes, I want to talk to you about Jade and Wendy -

Josie raised an eyebrow, interested

\- And what about them? -

\- You probably don't know, but I have already allowed them both to study here again -

She interrupted him

\- Did you allow it? I'm sorry dad, but who said you can do that? You are no longer the Principal-

Alaric looked at her astonished and hurt, not believing that she had said that

\- Josie, I ... -

She interrupted him again

\- Dad, you know I love you, but the decision to leave them and Alyssa at school is not your decision -

Alaric remained stunned and hurt by his daughter's words, clearly realizing that his daughter was keeping an eye on Alyssa and that she thought the girl should be punished, yes he also thought that the girl should be punished, but expulsion?

\- Wait, does that mean you don't want them to study here?

Josie crossed her arms under her chest

\- I didn't say that, I want them to study here, but this decision is not just mine, it is the council's -

She wasn't lying, she really wanted them to study at Salvatore school, things would get more interesting with them at school, but unfortunately, she had to represent the witches and their desire, which meant that she couldn't just decide on her own.

\- Do you want to vote to decide if they will stay here? Josie, I already failed these girls once, and now you're asking me to fail them again

Josie bit the inside of her mouth

"It's not my fault that you failed them!" She thought frustrated at not being able to say what she really thinks, after all if she said what she wanted to say, the others would clearly notice that she was no longer "Sweet and Angelic Josie"

\- Dad, with all my respect, this is not your decision, you are no longer the Headmaster -

Alaric looked at her in disbelief and a spark of doubt appeared in his eyes

\- Josie - His voice was careful - Why you are treating me like this?

The Dark Witch suppressed a smile ... Alaric had given her the perfect opportunity

Josie pretended a face of disbelief

\- You ... You have to be kidding right? - She shook her head negatively - Dad, because of you, I almost died, because of your decisions I was almost tortured, because you were stupid enough to arrest teenagers with Kai, I had to destroy that damn sand clock and it make me a horrible and cold version of me! -

She didn’t scream or raise her voice during everything she said, maybe that’s why her father has become unable to say anything

Or maybe he was unable to refute when he realized that everything Josie said was true

\- Josie, I ... - He didn't continue, unable to find words to describe how he felt

Not that Josie was going to let him find those words

\- Wants to know? It doesn't matter, I'll gather the council -

She left the room, leaving Alaric hurt, confused and astonished  
____________________________________________________

Josie turned the page of the black magic book she was reading, the book being camouflaged to look like The Witcher

She found The Witcher book series fascinating, but not as fascinating as the book she was reading

**_Tenebraurum_** \- A spell that transformed shadows into weapons, allowing the user of the spell to control them freely

**_Geffallen_** \- A spell that creates wings from the chosen element, be it water, fire or darkness

**_Ignatiotar_** \- A spell that made a person burn from the inside out

**_Ignitur_** \- A spell that allowed someone to breathe fire through their mouths

It was ... _splendid,_ captivating her again and again as she read the pages

Each spell was _beautiful,_ begging her to learn to use them and she couldn't find a reason to deny their requests.

And she learned them, knowledge filling her mind like it was **oxygen**

\- Hey -

Jade's voice brought her out of the trance she had found herself in.

Josie's eyes widened slightly, how hadn't she noticed the vampire? She looked at the ripper, noting how the girl's reddish blond hair fell over her covered shoulders.

Josie's eyebrow went up, noting the vampire's look

\- Hey - She replied - Looks like the leather is back in town? -

She said, referring to the blonde's look, not that she complained, Jade in gray jeans, red shirt and black leather jacket would never be a vision she would complain about.

She enjoyed beauty after all.

Jade's cheeks turned slightly red

\- Yeah, although sweaters are comfortable, I got used to jackets-

Josie signaled Jade to sit on a chair

\- So, what is the reason for your illustrious presence? -

Jade pulled out a chair and sat in it, facing Josie

\- I ... I just wanted to thank you - She said hesitantly - For voting for me and Wendy to continue at Salvatore School

Josie crossed her legs, one eyebrow raised

-You know that my father wanted to allow you to go back to school immediately, right? - She spoke almost amused - I was the one who insisted that a council should be called -

Jade looked Josie in the eye

\- I know - She said softly - And I understand why you did it -

Josie felt an amused smile try to appear on her face as she spoke

-Oh? And what would be your understanding of what I did? -

Jade moved uncomfortably in the chair, the blonde didn't know why, but something in Josie's eyes caused her spine to _shiver_

Jade didn't understand why, but something in the girl's eyes reminded her of Kai, almost as if ... She wasn't sure, it was almost as if they had found a **new toy** and Jade was a little terrified to think she could be that toy

\- W-well, you were thinking about the opinion of the other students, how they would feel to have a ripper among them - She stuttered at first, nervous with the girl's look - The witches chose you to represent them for a good reason, you gives voice to their opinion -

The amusement in Josie's eyes increased, yes, one reason why Josie said "Yes" in the vote was because the witches decided that Jade, Wendy and Alyssa should have another chance at Salvatore School, but Josie wonders what would happen if the blonde knew that one of the Dark Witch's reasons for voting "Yes" was the simple fact that Josie was interested in seeing what would happen at Salvatore School with Jade and Wendy back. Jade being a ripper and Wendy a witch that uses fire just made things even more interesting to the brunette

\- So you shouldn't thank me, I just said the witches' opinion -

A cautious look came over Jade's face as she asked

\- And what is your opinion?-

Josie finally allowed an amused smile to appear on her face as she stood up

She passed Jade's chair, the blonde looking at her confused as Josie rested her hand on her shoulder slightly before speaking

\- What i think? Well... - She let out a slightly giggle - I think things will get even more interesting from now on

She left the library, an amused smile still on her face

Jade stood there, trying to process what Josie had said, as well as the _flirtatious_ and _amusing_ tone in the brunette's voice


	6. Hogwarts Au: Selector Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Au, Josie and Dark Josie merged and became what you will read, Lizzie at Gryffindor, Rafael at Gryffindor, Landon at Ravenclaw, Hope at Ravenclaw, Penelope in Slytherin, MG at Hufflepuff, Kaleb at Gryffindor, Josie + Fire = A very happy girl

\- "_**Gryffindoooor**_" - The selector hat screamed, the boy with the hat on his head squirming when he heard the loud scream

Josie raised an eyebrow when she saw a small smile appear on her sister's face

She poked her sister slightly, questioning the blonde using her eyes

Lizzie raised an eyebrow at her, rolling her eyes as she whispered

\- "What? He's hot" - She said looking at the boy, now sitting at the Gryffindor table, his housemates eagerly welcoming him - "Besides, he is also a transfer student, he apparently studied at Beauxbatons before "-

Josie swallowed the disbelieving line of '_And did he choose to come to Hogwarts from all the schools of magic?'_

She didn't know if the boy had chosen to come to Hogwarts to study, he might as well have been forced to change schools, just as Lizzie and Josie were forced to leave Durmstrang because of their father

Josie looked unimpressed at her sister

\- "Lizzie you don't even know the boy, maybe he is an idiot" -

The blonde looked at Josie with a smile on the corner of her lips

\- "Well, if I don't try to meet him, I'll never know" -

Josie rolled her eyes, although she was known to be a social and friendly person, and followed the Philosophy of the phrase that Lizzie had just quoted, Josie knew, that in all her 17 years whenever Lizzie went after someone, that person ended up being a piece of walking garbage and Josie really didn't want to see her sister crying again because of stupid people

She let out a tired breath

'_Lizzie, I love you, but why do you always have to go after someone romantically?'_

Josie opened her mouth to speak, a request for Lizzie to take care on her mouth when she was cut off by the transfiguration teacher Vardemus speaking

\- "Saltzman, Lizzie" -

Her sister moved quickly, an arrogant smirk on her face as she marched over to the bench where the hat was assessing people

Josie heard some of the comments being said around her

\- "Saltzman? Another mudblood? Damn, our world is really being infested by these plagues" -

\- "Apparently she and her sister came from Durmstrang" -

\- "Durmstrang? I thought Muggle-borns weren't allowed to study there" -

\- "Damn, I don't even want to know, does this blonde want to play a little?" -

\- "I wonder which house she will enter" -

\- "Well ... she came from Durmstrang so probably Slytherin" -

\- "Are you crazy woman? As if a mudblood was going to enter our house" -

Josie rolled her eyes, she knew it would be like this, purebloods thinking they were the last slice of bread when in fact they were the crumbs that nobody wanted to bother to clean

She moved uncomfortably in the Hogwarts uniform, seriously, how much could it cost to update the outfit of a magic school?

Disgust appeared in her eyes as she looked at the Slytherin table, she met many purebloods in Durmstrang, many of them thinking they were better than her, but it was never because of their blood but because they always thought they were more magically talented

Durmstrang may well be a pureblood school, but it was never because the school itself was against Muggle-borns, but because children who were going to study there were expected to have been taught magic by their families

Durmstrang didn't care about the purity of the blood, but about the **power**

Durmstrang didn't care about a family's money, he cared about a family's **magic**

Durmstrang was the school for those who had power and needed to learn to control that power

Josie? Well ... Josie has a lot of _power_ and she, unlike many others, knows exactly how to control that power, Durmstrang just refined the tight control she always had over her magic.

She left her thoughts, watching her sister make an uncomfortable face as the hat was placed on her head

Josie's brow furrowed, she really wasn't in the mood to have someone inside her mind, even if that "someone" was a hat that would decide which Hogwarts house she would go into.

Her frown deepened, honestly speaking (thinking ???) Josie thought the idea was completely stupid. Seriously, what is the use of judging the head of an 11 year old child? People change, children grow up and it's likely - or Josie at least hopes so - that these kids will change their minds as they grow up

Other than that, even the idea of houses by itself was poorly constructed. Using Slytherin as an example, what is the point of someone who is astute to let someone know that he is astute? People would naturally be on guard against that person

Josie fought the urge to roll her eyes, gods, she's already missing Durmstrang

Honestly, Josie's beautiful head could go on complaining about Hogwarts for hours if she weren't brutally brought out of her thoughts by shouting from the hat

\- _**Gryffindooooor**_ -

Oh ... Josie pressed her lips together in a thin line, a frustrated sigh wanting to come out of her lips

\- '_Lizzie by the gods, I really hope you didn't go into the creepy cat's house because of a boy' -_

Josie quickly got that thought out of her head, knowing that although, perhaps it may have been a contributing factor in Lizzie's decision to go to Gryffindor, she also knew that Lizzie is one of the most courageous people she has ever had the pleasure of meeting.

She knows that although many people think that Lizzie is a selfish bitch, her sister has a heart of gold beating inside her chest

In a way it is ironic, that Lizzie is called a villain while Josie is called a Hero, when in fact it is the other way around

Lizzie follows the Light, embraces her as part of her and the Light has a firm grip while holding her, determined never to let the blonde twin leave her embrace

Josie? Josie is in the middle, holding the Light's hand in one hand and being pulled by the darkness by the other.

Not that she fought against darkness, she learned long ago that fighting was useless, that darkness would always chase her, no matter how far she ran 

No, Josie embraced her dark side a long time ago, but that doesn’t mean she abandoned the Light within her

\- "Saltzman, Josette" -

She walked to the bench slowly, her ears keen to hear the whispers spoken by the children and teenagers.

\- "Fuck, the sister is also hot" -

\- "Too bad she probably will go to the lions' too" -

\- "I don't know guys, just I feel like I've seen this girl somewhere?" -

\- "Hmmm ... now that you said it, I'm sure I've seen her somewhere" -

\- "Holy shit !! Isn't that DJ?" -

\- _**"DJ**_ !? The girl who won the Triwizard tournament between Durmstrang, Mahoutokoro and Udaganda?" -

\- "You're kidding me, right? There's no way that DJ can be a mudblood!" -

\- "No way, there is no way a mudblood can be able to use FiendFyre at the age of 14 and still be able to control it completely !! Not even my father can do that!" -

Josie smiled as she remembered the Triwizard tournament, it had been one of the most fun, yet dangerous experiences she had ever participated

Her smile widened when she thought about how much she learned in that tournament, the champions of Uagadou, Mahoutokoro and Durmstrang learning things from each other in private training sessions.

The smile on her face is softer when she thinks of the 5 good friends she had made in those training sessions, she mentally thanked the director of Uagadou for increasing the number of tournament participants to 6

Josie sits on the bench, ignoring the fact that the whole room is staring at her, now knowing the fact that she was the winner of the last Triwizard tournament and wondering which Hogwarts house she will enter.

The transfiguration teacher moved fluidly, quickly placing the selector hat on her head, ignoring the heated whispers of the other teachers, who now also knew who she was and were very curious to know how the hell a 14 year old girl had perfect control over FiendFyre, when less than 20 people in the world could control the spell enough that it didn't burn everything around the caster, along with the spellcaster

Josie suppressed the scowl that wanted to form on her face when she felt the selector hat being placed on her head...

How many kids had put that on their head? Don't you know this is unhygienic?

\- "_I'm very hygienic, thank you!" -_

Her eyes narrowed when she heard the voice in her head

\- "_Yes, because you definitely don't let hundreds of children put you on their heads ..." -_

Josie closed her eyes, using Occlumency to enter her mind, while fortifying each of her mental defenses

\- "_Hmmphh, I have several, several hygiene spells on my beautiful little hat body !!" -_

Josie sat on her throne in the Palace that was in the magical and enchanted kingdom that was her subconscious

She looked at the hat held in the hands of one of the monsters that existed in her head, each designed to defend a part of her

She ignored the phrase from the hat, going straight to the point

-"_Get out of my head"-_

It was not a request, it was not an outcry, it was an order, simple and direct, a command from a queen to be obeyed

She watched a face of extreme surprise appear in the hat, the enchanted being finally realizing that he could not overcome the young girl's mental defenses

He really should have expected this however, this girl was the twin sister of the blonde who watched like a hawk every step of the hat he took in her subconscious, a subconscious which he, the selector hat, can only explore the surface of so powerful that were Lizzie Saltzman’s mental defenses

\- _"I'm sorry, Miss. Rude, but I still have to decide which house in this school I'm going to send you to" -_

The monster's claws — a werewolf but not a werewolf like the Dark Lord Klaus Mikaelson, who was famous for being able to transform into his lycanthropic form at will, but rather a bipedal creature, with dark fur covering his muscular, broad body , having at least two and a half meters in height and long claws in its thick paws — penetrated the hat slightly, threatening to tear the speaking being apart

The werewolf brought its long, toothy snout close to the hat

\- _"Hey!! BEWARE with those claws! Look pretty girl, I don't need you to reveal your whole mind to me, ok? Just let me take a look at your superficial thoughts_!" -

The monster snarled, not liking the fact that the flimsy hat really dared demand something from its queen

Josie drummed her nails against her throne, a strange melody coming out of her mouth in a buzz as she thought

The brunette, of course, knew that the hat would have to see something in her head to decide which house she would be in, it was the Hogwarts standard, all students had to pass the Sorting Hat test ...

Too bad Josie stopped playing by the rules a long time ago

Josie held out her hand and the hat was suddenly pulled from the monster's claws, resting gently on the witch's hand

_\- "2 memories_." -

The hat blinked, surprised

\- _"Huhh!? -_

Josie spoke again

\- "_2 memories, you will choose 2 memories, out of 10 memories chosen by me, and then you will judge me from them" -_

The hat frowned, Josie mentally raised her eyebrow, she had to applaud the person who enchanted the hat, the being really could act perfectly like a human

Her eyes narrowed

'_Act like a human, huh?'_

Honestly, she wasn't the first person to think about it, how could she? Yes, in fact, many had already entertained the idea that perhaps the hat was once human

\- "_Hmph .. If I accept that you can simply manipulate the memories I choose for those that suit you!" -_

She rolled her eyes at the hat

_\- "Is that it or is it nothing_. - She looked directly at the hat- _Which one do you prefer?" -_

The hat frowned, a childish pout appearing in his mouth

-" _You are evil"-_

Josie chuckled

\- "_You have no idea" -_

She snapped her fingers, causing 10 full-length mirrors to appear in front of her and the hat

Josie put the being on the ground

\- "_Now, choose and remember, you can only choose 2" -_

The hat grumbled, childishly complaining about children who don't respect their elders

He looked at the 10 mirrors, noting wisely that each carried a different type of frame, each frame detailed with intricate different shapes.

He approached one, noting the soft yellow frame, intricate with different animals, which seemed to play with each other.

The hat jumped into the mirror and Josie waited, waited to him leave that memory, which told a tale of happiness and friendship, where she was training with her fellow champions for the 2nd phase of the Triwizard tournament

A soft, happy smile appeared on her face as she relived the euphoria she felt that day

The hat came out of memory, wisely not commenting about the smile on her face, but making a mental note that the girl was not so bad

The being jumped, watching the mirrors carefully, before finally stopping in front of a mirror, which honestly, was evidently different from the others.

The mirror frame was red, with roses carved around it, its thorns apparent, penetrating a curious hand that stretched out of nowhere, blood seeming to drip from the hand to the roses, staining them

The hat found the mirror deeply disturbing and yet elegant and beautiful

A feeling of unease arose in him as he cautiously entered the mirror

The smile on Josie's face died.

As simple as that, where before it was flooded with a beautiful and happy memory, this mirror just brought ...

Honestly she couldn't say what the hell that mirror was bringing her

She knew, however, that she really didn't like the fact that the damn hat was seeing that particular memory.

Was it foolish of her to think that a hat with, I don't know, 400 years old? Could be frightened by the bloody aura that that mirror emitted

Puff... The hat came out of memory, his expression blank as he thought about what he saw

That girl, no... this _freak_ in front of him, frankly speaking, shouldn't exist

She was a **witch,** that was an undeniable fact, he could literally see the magic in her, a gift given to him many years ago by Rowena

And yet ... what he saw in that memory was undeniable now that he knew the truth

The girl's pale skin, her senses strangely heightened, the way her heart beats slowly and the teenager's dark, completely black hair and eyes

The girl was undeniably a **vampire,** yes, she lacked many of the normal aspects of a vampire, and yet it was undeniable that Josette Saltzman was a vampire

_**Heretic...**_ He tasted the strange name, and wondered, how did he not notice? He had examined the other sister's head, read her thoughts and yet the blonde had been completely able to hide the horrifying and surprising fact that both she and her sister were vampires

But no matter that he had actually just seen Josie first fed on a human, it didn't matter if he had just seen Josie without wanting to kill one of his old girlfriends

He was still shocked that the girl could use magic

\- "_This ... How can this? .... What the hell ????" -_

Josie looked at him blankly

-" _Magic_"-

The hat looked at her incredulously

\- "_I know it's magic!!! But how? Vampires are unable to use magic and you ... you practically have none of their weaknesses !!!"_ -

Josie rested her face on her fist, a distant look on her face as her mouth moved

\- "_My birth mother died while we were in her belly, in despair, our clan, our family, transferred us to the belly of a vampire, Caroline, who today is the best mother in the world" -_

The hat shook his pointed head

\- "_It still doesn't make sense! Just transfer a baby to a vampire's belly, it shouldn't allow this magical baby to maintain its wizarding abilities if it were turned into a vampire" -_

A small smile appeared on her face

\- _"In fact, just transferring a baby to a vampire's belly is not enough for it to have the ability to become a Heretic ..."_ -

Josie reached out, pulling the hat back to her hand

The hat landed on her hand, a strange look on his face

-"_So, how??_"-

Josie smiled and her hand glowed a soft red as she sucked some of the magic from the hat

The being quickly jumped out of her hand, frightened

'_WHO THE HELL GAVE BIRTH TO A SIPHON ????'_

He of course knew about the strange kind of wizards

Siphon, a kind of wizard who was able to suck magic and use that sucked magic as their wish, however, siphons were mocked and humiliated by the wizarding society for not being able to generate their own magic.

Unfortunately ... The Selector hat, had knowledge and experience when it comes to siphons ...

And the only word he was able to use to describe this race was simple and straightforward

** _Monsters_ **

They were damn monsters and this girl, this, _this...freak_ ... She was a siphon, but she didn't have the only weakness of her kind

A siphon that had its own magic. A siphon that had the physical capabilities of a vampire. A siphon who is _eternal..._

Fear entered his little hat-shaped body, coldness penetrating cruelly into the soul

Josie looked at him, her expression blank, she knew exactly what he was thinking, it was the same as the gemini clan thought about Kai, the freak who had been born in their clan, the monster without its own magic

\- "_What is your decision?"-_

The hat that had entered her memories, was brutally awakened by the girl

-"_My what?"-_

Josie rolled her eyes

\- "_Your decision about which house I'm going to participate in" -_

The hat froze completely, finally remembering the fact that the girl was going to study at Hogwarts with her sister

The hat's sad heart beat wildly, knowing he would never be able to tell anyone what he knew

And for the first time in many years he cursed his former friends, the 4 founders of Hogwarts for not allowing him to reveal the students' secrets.

And he cursed Helga for being so damn fair and not allowing him to change his test results

His 4 friends would never know that for the first time in history he wished he could use the stained name of Slytherin's house for something

At least if she were put in the snake house, people would suspect her, but unfortunately, out of Josie's head, with a crowd of students looking in surprise and disbelief at him and the girl he was judging for at least 30 minutes, he... he shouted, his voice trembling and shrill

\- "_**RAVEEEENCLAW**_" -

He could not avoid this result, in fact, the freak showed many aspects of Slytherin, but she also showed many aspects of other houses, be it loyalty or courage

But in the end, in the first memory he's chose was already apparent, this _monster,_ it was looking for knowledge, this girl, she was looking for power, but she knew that before you have power you need to have the necessary wisdom to control that power

Josie smiled doubly, a smile given while sitting on a throne and a smile given while sitting on a bench

She removed her hat from her head, a silent spell being placed on the being that had entered her head, the moment she touched it

The hat froze, feeling the chains of magic enter his mind and he realized in despair what she had done as he watched the chains of magic search the mind

The bastard would destroy his memories of the event

He felt like screaming when the first memory was destroyed, and soon he was wondering, who was this blonde girl who looked at him like a hawk?

And he was forced to watch in utter hopelessness as the girl was happily received by her companions in blue

At the end of the house selection ceremony, the poor hat was feeling total despair, but he was unable to remember why and dismissed the screaming pain in his heart as the cruel longing for his friends that he felt from time to time  
____________________________________________________


End file.
